fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Super Switch (SharkLord)
The Nintendo Super Switch is a console developed by Nintendo and Isurus Multimedia Industries. Developed as a successor to the Nintendo Switch, it is a competitor to the Xbox Series X and the PlayStation 5. The idea behind the Super Switch is to continue the success of the Nintendo Switch. Much like it's predecessor, it is a hybrid console, swapping between a home console and a handheld when needed. Unlike the Switch, however, the Super Switch has processing chips in both the handheld, the dock, and the controllers, working around the original Switch's lack of power in comparison to it's competitors, while retaining it's power while in handheld mode. The Super Switch has been met with incredibly positive reviews, though some criticism has been given to it's decidedly more awkward way of switching between docked and portable modes, at least when compared to the Switch. The Super Switch has been overall very successful, with many of it's exclusives becoming bestsellers. The console released on December 4th, 2022, though support for the Switch continued well into 2024, and many games developed for the Super Switch have forwards compatibility with the original Switch. The Switch finally ended support on November 30th, 2024, a week before the release of Golden Smash Bros. From then on, Nintendo focused solely on the Super Switch. History Development The Super Switch first started development when Isurus Multimedia Industries approached Nintendo with various plans, including what would eventually become the Super Switch. Nintendo was in need of a new console to compete with the Xbox Series X and the PlayStation 5, as the Switch's technology was beginning to lag behind, and sales were beginning to drop. As a result, they eagerly accepted Isurus' ideas, eventually acquiring the indie company. The Super Switch was first teased at E3 2021, during a panel of the Direct detailing Nintendo's newly-acquired subsidiary, Isurus, and their future plans. Isurus President SharkLord stated that "We're working on some pretty big things. We've got games for existing IPs, totally new IPs, maybe even a console or two." This sent the internet into a frenzy of speculation, which only heightened during the Game Awards of 2020, where the Super Switch's logo was shown. The speculation eventually boiled over when the Super Switch was finally revealed at E3 2022. Reveal The E3 2022 Nintendo Direct focused mainly on the reveal of the Super Switch, showcasing what it shared with the Switch, such as it's hybrid console status and usage of cartidges, as well as unique features, such as 4K graphics, backwards compatibilty, and multiple processing chips spread throughout it's different components. It also revealed many crowd-pleasing new games and ports, ending with a trailer for Golden Smash Bros. During the reveal, SharkLord stated that "Nintendo has a habit of creating something new and wierd, then moving on to something else when the next generation swings around. That brings out innovation in every creation, but it also abandons some really good ideas. They struck gold with the Switch, so this time we wanted to improve upon it, make it the best it can be." Amusingly enough, SharkLord also demonstrated the Super Switch's durability, a staple of Nintendo consoles, claiming that it was "Pure Nintendium". Specifically, he punched and stomped on a unit multiple times, then attempted to play using the console. When the console was proven to still work fine, he then shouted "PURE NINTENDIUM!" at the top of his lungs. The event was widely memed across the internet, and brought the console a good deal of publicity. Marketing The Super Switch was given a very good marketing campaign. Nintendo named the console to make it clear that it was derived from the Switch, but at the same time avoiding the issue that Wii U had, where the name was simply too similar to tell if it was a successor or add-on. The name was also chosen as a homage to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System/Super Famicom. The marketing put an emphasis on the updated graphics and backwards compatibility, with the main ad featuring a shot of a group of friends playing with controllers spanning from the Wiimote to the Super Switch's controller, the Super-Con. It was also notably easy to understand about what the Super Switch was; Making it clear that it was a successor and not an add-on. Nintendo was also sure to make sure there was something for everyone, from family-friendly games like Kirby: Reverie Wanderers to more mature games, such as Metroid: Genome. It also made showcased the Super Switch's forwards compatibility with the original Switch, much like with the Game Boy and Game Boy Color; Black cartridges could be played on either the Switch or the Super Switch, while gold cartridges were for the Super Switch only. From Day One, Nintendo greatly hyped up Golden Smash Bros, despite the fact that it was two years away. This was partially due to the large scale of the game; with 124 characters, there was a new reveal just about every month, with many trailers having multiple fighters revealed at once, and a new reveal in just about every main Nintendo Direct, as well as some smaller-scale, more specific Directs. There was even a series of livestreams known as SharkLord Presents, where the Isurus President focused on various parts of the game. The marketing campaign paid off greatly, with Golden Smash Bros quickly becoming the best-selling game on the Super Switch. Console Nintendo Super Switch Dock.jpeg|The Super Switch's dock. Visually, the Super Switch has been described as a combination of the Wii and the original Switch. The dock, or the main console, is a somewhat-thin rectangular box with the Super Switch logo on the side. The front of the dock is designed similarily to the Wii's, having a power button, an eject button, and an SD card slot, as well as a disc reader for Wii and Wii U games. The top of the console has an open slot for the handheld to be inserted into. The Super Switch as a console is one of Nintendo's most powerful, being the first to consistently play 4K graphics, as well as easily managing 1080p, 60fps playback. This is achieved by containing three different processing chips-One in the handheld device, on in the dock, and one in the controllers. SharkLord described the power of the chips by comparing them two the Switch's, in a throwback to the Wii's description as being "As powerful as two GameCubes duct-taped together." Specifically, the handheld was "A Switch and a half," the dock was "Two Switches and a half," and the controllers together were "Half a Switch." In other words, the handheld was somewhat stronger than the Switch on it's own, twice as strong as the Switch with the Super-Cons connected, and four times the Switch's power when docked. Controller Super Switch Super-Con.jpeg|The Super Switch's controller, the Super-Con. Super-Con Split.JPG|The Super-Con when split. The Super Switch's controller, known as the Super-Con, has been described as "Joy-Cons crossed with a DualShock 2", though it is relatively thinner in comparison. The Super-Con has more or less the same buttons as the Switch, though with some differences in layout and design to differentiate it from it's predecessor. A feature unique to the Super-Con is t's face buttons: Rather than the standard circular design, the buttons are diamond-shaped, and placed closely together. Accodring to SharkLord, this was to "Open up more possibilities with the inputs of pressing more than one button, as well as to make it stand out from the competition." Another unique feature is that the Super-Con has a center button, for various purposes, such as weapon wheels, menus and more. The Super-Con supports wireless charging, both on a dedicated charging station and through the Super Switch handheld. The Super-Con also has an accelerometer, a gyroscope, and an HD Rumble feature, much like the Joy-Cons. The Super-Con's left and right sides can be detatched from the main grip via rails, a la the Joy-Cons. This is used to swap from docked and handheld mode. Unlike the Joy-Cons, however, the Super-Con's parts cannot be used separately, meaning a second player would need a second set of controllers. The Super-Con's detatchable parts are called Super-Sliders, and known separately as Super-Slider L and Super-Slider R, based on the sides they are on. The Super-Con's buttons has the following buttons: *Action buttons (ABXY), on the Super-Slider R. These buttons are generally used for commands, like attacking and jumping. *Directional buttons (Up, Down, Left, Right), on the Super-Slider L. These buttons are for moving and managing the menu. Together with the action buttons, these make up the "face buttons". *Circle pads, located close to the face buttons on either Super-Slider. Like the directional buttons, these are for moving around and managing menus, though they are also used for aiming and moving the camera. It should be noted that the circle pads are clickable, much like most directional sticks. *+ and - buttons, located on the grip, close to the face buttons. These are generally used for pausing and activating the menu. *The Home button, located on the grip, close to the + button. This button brings you to the home menu. Yes. *The Capture button, located on the grip, close to the - button. This button takes a screenshot. Also yes. *Shoulder buttons (R, L), located on the front of the Super-Sliders, close to the face buttons. These buttons are generally used for various commands, much like the action buttons. *Trigger buttons (ZR, ZL), located on the Super-Sliders, underneath the shoulder buttons. These buttons are also generally used for various commands. *The center button, located on the grip, specifically in, y'know, the center. This button is used for a variety of purposes, but is mostly used for accessing UIs like menus and weapon wheels. *Much like the Switch's Joy-Cons, the Super-Sliders have a small button on the bottom to unlock it from the main grip or handheld. *As mentioned above, the Super-Sliders have an accelerometer and a gyroscope, allowing for motion sensing and gyro-aiming, as well as HD Rumble, a feature brought over from the original Switch. Handheld Nintendo Super Switch Handheld.jpeg|The Super Switch in handheld mode, while closed. Nintendo Super Switch Opened.JPG|The Super Switch in handheld mode, while open. Much like it's predecessor, the Super Switch has a handheld mode. Unlike the original Switch, however, the Super Switch's handheld is practically a separate console entirely. The handheld is placed in the top of the dock, as seen in the infobox, and combines it's processing power with the dock. As stated in the "Console" section above, the handheld is about one and a half times the Switch's power. The handheld takes the form of a clamshell design, much like the Game Boy Advance SP and the DS/3DS lines. The handheld itself is slightly larger than the 3DS XL, though the screen is substantually larger in comparison, due to taking up more of the top half. The handheld has all of the Super-Con grip's buttons, albiet arranged slightly differently, as to better accomodate the different proportions of the handheld in comparison to the Super-Con. The most notable change is the Center button; Rather than being a single large button in the center, there are instead two small buttons close to where the Super-Sliders would go. The handheld also sports a tab on the bottom, used for pulling it out of the dock. The Super-Sliders are then placed on the handheld to sync up with them, a la the Switch and it's Joy-Cons, though there is an option to sync both handheld and dock, so that the Super-Sliders are automatically synced. Software and Other Features The Nintendo Super Switch comes with a variety of software. Menu The Super Switch's menu is designed more like the Wii than the Switch, while also adding folders and themes, much like the 3DS. This was in response to complaints about the Switch's UI. eShop The Super Switch, like other recent Nintendo consoles, has access to the eShop, where you can download games onto the system. Aside from downloading games, you can also download items to customize your avatar (See below), music, themes, and more. After buying anything that requires money, you recieve Gold points, which function much like on the original Switch. Each Gold point equates to a single cent in USD, and can be used alongside real money in your purchases. Virtual Console The Super Switch eschews Nintendo Switch Online in favor of free online play and the triumphant return of the Virtual Console, with games spanning all the way back to the Color TV-Game, all the way to the GameCube, as well as other consoles, such as the Sega Dreamcast, the Neo Geo, and even the original PlayStation! Internet The Super Switch can be used to surf the web, much like a computer. One can use it to check Wikipedia, watch YouTube, and even edit Wikia, with a specially-designed editor made specifically for the Super Switch. Avatar The Super Switch drops Mii support in exchange for a more customizable avatar, with editable art styles, proportions, and appearances, giving options like 2D or 3D, human or animal, how many limbs you want, and even turn them into a Mii, if that's your thing. As stated above, you can download various items to customize your avatar with. Most are free, but some require Gold point to purchase, while other are only obtainable by purchasing a certain game. Music The Super Switch can also be used to dowload music. One can download a games' soundtrack off the eShop on it's own or with the game it came from. Aside from game OST, you can also buy the albums and singles of various music artists. Streaming Services The Nintendo Super Switch supports a variety of subscription streaming services, like Netflix and Disney+, for free. Nintendo Bounty The Super Switch supports a paid-membership program known as Nintendo Bounty. Nintendo Bounty allows one to play a limited selection of games for free, for only $9.99 a month. The games of Nintendo Bounty consist of a half-dozen of Virtual Console games and indies each, a pair recent games, usually smaller-scale third-parties, and the "Holy Grail:" A single massive game Nintendo is trying to push. If you like the games, you can purchase them at a discount, usually somewhere between a quarter and two-thirds of the original price. Games :Any page that has Category:Super Switch Games on them will be added here after a purge or edit. If you wish to put a game on the Super Switch, just ask . Gallery SuperSwitchBoxArt.JPG|The Super Switch's cover art template. SuperSwitchLogo.jpeg|The Super Switch's logo. SuperSwitchProto1.jpeg|The Super Switch's original cover art. SuperSwitchProto2.jpeg|The Super-Con's original method of splitting. SuperSwitchProto3.jpeg|The original handheld design, without the center buttons. Trivia *The Super Switch had a couple of changes from it's original concept, as pictured above, namely the fact that the center button was to cause the Super-Con to split apart from the middle. As this looked incredibly awkward to work with, I changed it to just be a way to access menus. **This neccessitated the addition of the two center buttons to the handheld, as to not leave it without a key feature. *Admittedly, a couple of features were inspired by Exotoro's V², such as the internet's Wiki Editor, and the Music purchase feature. **A bit of the formatting was also inspired by ContinuousBruh's Nintendo Polygon , such as bits about marketing and reveals. *The original intention was to have the colors for the A and B buttons swapped, as well as the positions of the X and Y buttons. The current positions are an oversight, as well as the fact that the creator is too lazy to go back and change every almost every single image involving the Super Switch. Category:SharkLord1954